Gokura Cronicales Present Day
by Lonly Wanderer
Summary: Continuation of the previous Gokura story, is the Yugioh plot with my insanity messing with it. Please enjoy.
1. Return of insanity

LW: I'm Back!!!! ;) Time for No. 2

Bakura: and that is….?

LW: In a way the Yugioh plot with out your evilness

Sakura: We're doomed!

LW: And you guys (Serata, Sakura, Snaky and Mana)

All: Yay!!

Bakura: Nothing Yugioh related belongs to the author, that's it.

Name: Talking _Thinking_ {Mindlink speak} (Authors notes & randomness)

Gokura Chronicles - Present time - Return of insanity.

Domino City – Yugi's house.

Late in the night Yugi was trying to finish the millennium puzzle. It had taken a year but was finally almost complete.

Yugi: Grampa will be surprised I've finally got it done, just one last piece.

As Yugi put the eye piece in the puzzle began to glow

Meanwhile – Ryou's house

Somewhere in Domino Yugi's friend Ryou and his little sister Amane had just had dinner and were doing nothing. Then the Millennium Ring and Key they were given by their father began to glow.

Amane & Ryou: WTH

Meanwhile – Egypt

While all this was going on something was happening at the millennium stone. The wand started to glowed black (I think that counts as glowing) and rose from the stone as the eye turned red and black smoke billowed out. The smoke started to create a form and solidify as the glowing stopped. On the tablet sitting cross-legged was a man with dark purple hair, glowing red eyes and a twisted smile all wrapped up in a black cloak. The body then partly faded and Snaky was left sitting there smirking.

Snaky: (Getting off the tablet) Boy that was painful hee, hee. Now where are the others?

Snaky then walked out of the tomb to find out where everyone was and cause insanity.

Back with Ryou & Amane (Best thing I could come up with)

When the glowing stopped, Ryou looked around to see if everything was alright and it was until he looked at the mirror hanging opposite them (That was convenient). In the mirror looking out at them were 2 people. They looked similar to Ryou and Amane but there were a few differences, both of them looked older than the 2 of them, the boy seemed to have a look on his face between anger and psychotic pleasure on his face and a twisted smile, the girl looked quite thin had a largeish chest (best way to put it without people complaining) and a look of craziness and cheerfulness in her eyes and on her face.

Ryou: What the hell is going on here?

Amane: (I've decided to make her very friendly) Hi people! Who are you?

Sakura: Hi Ryou (Looks confused). Why are you alive and out there?

Bakura: I'll explain in a minute, Sakura shut up! Anyway, we are the spirits of the Millennium items, which have been awakened for an unknown reason, don't ask where my sister's from (Points at Sakura) I was sealed away long before whatever happened to her.

Ryou: (Hopelessly confused) Ugh...................................

Amane: Okey Dokey. (All sweatdrop) (Puts hands on mirror) Hi I'm Amane Bakura, that's my brother Ryou.

Sakura: I'm Sakura Necrophades and he's Bakura, my brother.

Ryou: OK, but what's going on?

Bakura: The items have been activated, and the souls have been joined, linking me to you and Sakura (Sakura waves) to Amane.

Ryou: OK

Amane&Sakura: Cool!!

Bakura: OK, Goodnight.

The items then glow again and when they stop everything's back to normal, except.

Sakura: {Night Amane}

Amane: That was weird, Oh well Night!!

The Next Day – school (Going back to Yugi was pointless as that was explained in the anime kinda)

Yugi, his friends, Ryou and Amane were in class on time for a change. The teacher came then came in.

Teacher: Now people be quiet, we have a new student, James Malcolm Smyth. Come on in.

In the door walks a boy with purple hair and red eyes (Guess Who). He had on a black version of the school uniform except gold and red where it's white. He comes in and sits between Yugi and Ryou.

James: Hey Ryou! (Twisted smile)

Ryou: Hi. _How do these weirdoes know my name?_

Bakura: {Hey}

Ryou: {Sorry}

It isn't until break (the part of school we see in the anime) that James gets to talk to Ryou.

James: So seen Bakura? Is he awakened?

Ryou: (Fairly freaked out) How do you know about that?

James: Ryou, Ryou, Ryou. I know it been a long time and this (Points to himself) is new, but maybe I can change that.

And with a soul freezing magic never to be explained everyone in the classroom froze except Ryou, Amane, James/Snaky, and Yugi. Yugi started looking around and found the others no affected.

James: Well that was unexpected, oh well.

James's body & clothes started to fade and morph as they returned to normal of Snaky in his all black suit, cloak and slit eyes.

Snaky: (Spying the items worn by the unaffected trio) Well that explains it, I wonder........

Raising his hand and opening his 3rd eye the items glowed red & gold as smoke came from the eyes and 3 translucent figures appeared, Bakura & Sakura Necrophades and Yami.

Snaky: (Sitting on a chair) Hi guys seemed that worked.

3 spirits: Snaky!!!!!!

Through their magical Yami Powers (The one Yugi and Yami use to swap places) the 3 spirits turn solid and tackle Snaky to the ground.

Yugi, Ryou, Amane: (Sweatdrop)

Others: (Getting up laughing)

Yugi: What's going on here Yami?

Yami: It seems my friends from Egypt were awakened as well as me yesterday.

Yugi: OK, any friend of the Yami's is a friend of mine.

Ryou&Amane: Us too, kinda.

Snaky: That'll do, Guys we should probably not say this to anyone. (Changes back into James as Sakura wave her hands in front of random people's faces) That's not how to wake them up.

Later on after the Yami's had changed back and everyone was unfrozen nobody was any the wiser of what happened.

TBC Probably

LW: Sorry if this was dull had to start enter gently (Hopefully that makes sense or I'll look like a twat)

Amane: Hi people, I'm an actual character from the Manga but I was dead so I'm here instead.

LW: O Kay..... Any way thanks to the people who reviewed (Checks addresses) no wait that's Marik's hate mail, there it is.... The one person who bothered to review and it wasn't a flame (YAY!!!OMG) Thank you Velgamidragon for that, please enjoy this fic. (Shit I forgot to put that in it the 1st time)

R&R


	2. We're on a boat

LW: Yay! Chapter 2!

Bakura: Wup de do.

LW: Anyway, we've skipped on ahead to when everyone's on their way to duellist kingdom. (The bits before that were quite dull)

**DISCLAIMER**: Yugioh **doesn't** belong to me the English one belongs to 4Kids, Haven't a clue about the Japanese one.

Name: Talking _Thinking_ {Mindlink speak} (Authors notes & randomness)

Gokura Chronicles Present day – We're on a boat

The pier

Everyone was at the pier waiting to be allowed onto the boat to duellist kingdom. What happened when the pointy hair guy let them in were as followed.

Yugi got Joey onto the boat

James got on with fake star chips (they're just bronze stars)

The Bakuras & Necrophades got one somehow (Hint: Bakura)

Tea and Tristan managed (badly) to sneak onto the boat.

James: (meeting up with Ryou) Well that was easy.

Guard: Hey you!

Bakura: _Busted_

Guard: You forgot your room key

James: Ugh thanks (All run like hell)

Later – With Tristen and Tea

Tristen: You look stressed.

Tea: Of course I'm stressed, we're stowing away on a boat, its ice cold out here and I need to pee. (a little bit of everything)

Tristen: In a few more hours the sun will come up. (Don't mess with good comedy)

Tea: What the hell was that for … Hey aren't they Ryou, Amane and James? (Start spying on them)

Bakura: well this is going to be the dullest road trip ever.

James: You do know there are no laws here so you can destroy anything you want. Or anyone (Smirking, showing his pointed teeth)

Bakura: Best trip ever!

Sakura: Yay what are we talking about (Sweatdrop)

Tea: How did they get here?

Tristan: Who cares, there just 2 more weirdos on an island of weirdos.

Tea: Tristan there are 3 of them.

Snaky: Now there isn't. (3rd eye showing)

Snaky's eyes began glowing as Tea and Tristan fell to the ground unconscious. He then walked back over to the Necrophades. Then they saw Joey jumping into the sea.

Bakura: Hey! Take Tea with you.

Sakura: (Looking over the edge) Do you think he needs help.

Yugi: Nah he'll be fine (Joey nearly drowning)

Snaky: Ah f*** this (jumps in)

Bakura: Why didn't he send Tristen in?

Yugi: Tristen would forget how to breathe again. (We all like him because he's a moron) (Bakura throws the rope ladder over)

Snaky: (Joey held by his tail) You could've helped you know.

Bakura: Shoulda, coulda, woulda.

The next day

**In a cabin**

Snaky: Well were finally here

Amane & Sakura: Yay!

Ryou: Shhhhhhh! Bakura's sleeping off the drink from last night. (Bakura and Snaky went off drinking when Ryou, Sakura and Amane went to bed.)

Bakura: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Snaky: Ahhhh that's cute. (Pulls out a fog horn, throws it at Sakura) Here Sakura, play with this.

Sakura: I'm not a child; I can control my what's this button for (Presses button. Snaky puts on earplugs)

The foghorn goes off, waking Bakura up and giving him the mother of all headaches.

Somewhere else on the boat

Yugi: Now to save my grampa

Yami: And have some pointless insanity. No wait that will be Bakura.

Tea: We'll all do it together Yugi

Joey: Yeh Yug.

Tristan: See I told you the sun would come up. In your face Tea!

Snaky: (Hiding from Bakura up the flagpole) This is gonna be a long day.

TBC

LW: Yay! I've finally found and completed chp. 2

Bakura: What took you?

LW: Well, first I made some of it, then I lost it, then I found this month, then I just hadn't had the time.

Bakura: OK. Well at least chp. 3 is already done.

LW: Yeah. Bye!

**R&R**


	3. all begins

LW: Hi people here's chapter 3

Bakura: where crazy people come to die

LW: (Sweatdrop) Anyway let's continue with the story. I own nothing but Snaky/James and Sakura.

Name: Talking _Thinking_ {Mindlink speak} (Authors notes & randomness)

Gokura Chronicles – Present time – All begins

Pegasus's island. – The pier

Everyone got off the boat with little problems (except 1 guy who got incinerated) and Snaky met up with Ryou and co. while Yugi went of to he friends. Everyone then headed for the castle.

_**LATER**_

James: Damn that's a lot of stairs, good thing were not going up there.

Amane: But isn't that Yugi half way up the steps.

James: (Pulls out pocketwatch) Half way up in 45 minutes, Boy Pegasus needs to buy a lift.

Bakura: EVERYONE SHUT UP! {Anyone needs me I'll be sleeping} (Bakura and Ryou swap)

James: OK. It's magic time!

With that there was a huge glow from them and they ended up at the top. A little while later Yugi and co. appeared and Pegasus came out.

Pegasus: Hello and thank you all for coming, the tournament is about to begin so good luck and remember once you have 10 starchips you may return to this castle. When the fireworks start the tournament will begin.

James: And now back down we go (Groans from many)

With that everyone began the walk down. While Yugi and the idiots chased after Weevil, Snaky stayed with Ryou, Bakura, Amane and Sakura.

Bakura: (Not hung-over) Can we go F*** with people's minds now?

James: Not right now maybe nearer the end of the tournament. (Randomer appears)

Some Guy: Oy freak shows one of you duel me.

Snaky: OK maybe him. (Becomes himself again)

Bakura: YES!

Guy: Huh? (tail grabs him)

Snaky: So, who's gonna do it you or me?

Bakura: I will! **You're in for a world of hell**

And with that the Millennium Ring started to glow and black/purple energy/smoke/darkness started to rise from the ground. The darkness enveloped the boy and then faded away as though it was never there; all that remained was a glove with starchips on them in the claw of Snaky's tail. Snaky took the glove and then reverted to human. He removed the chips as white resin/glop surrounded his left hand and created a band of metal or white amber with star indents.

Sakura: So how many have ye got?

James: counting these ugh, 2 (clicks onto band)

Ryou: this is going to be one long tournament

Bakura: Yeah. Hey, lets go steal from loads of the s**** duellists and if not we kill them/Send to shadow realm.

James: Let's go everybody!

And with that they go to steal and traumatise some of the duellists that never made it on screen

TBC

LW: Ok so it wasn't long or great but it's all I could do with that episode. (The first few are fairly boring now I think about it)

**R&R**


	4. Meet up and Snaky's skills

LW: Hi people here's chapter 4

Yugi: Hey, am I gonna be in it soon, after all me and my friends are the main characters.

LW: Not in this story you aren't, but people will complain if I don't so we're all joining up in this chapter.

Yugi: OK.

**DISCLAIMER:** I only own Snaky/James and Sakura. Amane belongs to the manga writers. I also don't own Digimon. (Most of Snaky's cards don't exist)

Name: Talking _Thinking_ {Mindlink speak} (Authors notes & randomness)

Gokura Chronicles – Present time – Meet-up and Snaky's skills

In the forest – Afternoon

After traumatising, destroying and stealing from loads of people Amane saw Mai, Yugi and the morons.

Amane: Hey look its Yugi and people. Lets go scare the S*** out of them. (Everyone stares at her) What?

Snaky: You're messed up. (I was told that by my cousin once) Welcome to the gang. (Not that)

Bakura: Ryou did I ever tell you I love your sister

Ryou: No now back off. What's the plan?

Amane: Well you and Bakura go into the bushes...

Later

Yugi and friends were all taking around I fire Joey started. Mai had left earlier to get attacked so it was just the 4 of them. Then there was a rustle from the bushes.

Tea: Ahhhh! What is it?

Joey: Let's kill it (Ryou comes out)

Yugi: Hey it's Ryou Bakura.

Amane: Took you long enough, we've started the food

Yugi and friends jump then turn around to see James and Amane sitting with them eating their food.

James: Amane I don't think it worked.

Tea: When did you get here?

James: On the boat, then when you guys were freaking out.

Joey: So you guys are here for the tournament?

Ryou: James here, Yes Us? No we're here to see it like those two over there.

Then came screaming from outside the forest. Everyone ran in the direction of the sound. They found Mai with Panic. A big argument starts and Panic challenges Yugi to a duel.

Panic: Duel me Yugi

James: I have a better idea. I'll duel you. It's my turn to move the plot along.

Panic: Any duellist is better than no duellist.

Bakura: good luck lizard.

The duel starts. (Panic **2000** Snaky **2000**)

Panic: Seeing as you have only 2 starchips this should make up for it. (Towers of flame erupt beside James)

James: Thanks for that (evil smirk) So who's first?

Panic: Seeing as the fire doesn't work maybe I'll turn down the lights. Castle of Dark Illusions. (Field goes black)

James: 2 can play at that game. I play the field spell Night Crow battlefield. (His side goes black too) And play 1 monster in attack mode (ATK**?** DEF**?** )

Panic: What's going on? I've never heard of such a card. Anyway I summon a monster to attack you. (His monster's destroyed) What that's not possible (Panic **1100** Snaky **2000**)

James: See as you can't see my cards you didn't know I played Devimon (ATK**2300 **DEF**2100 **) and he got a bonus from the field spell.

Panic: If your going on like that, then take this (Flamethrowers right at James) (flames go off James unbends) Your still alive?

James: (Body going misty) I don't plan on dying again.

Panic: I play one monster in defence mode. (ATK**?** DEF**?** )

James: Seeing as this duel won't be going on much longer. I summon Lucemon in attack mode. (ATK**1800 **DEF**2000**) Now attack Devimon (Panic **1100** Snaky **1800**) WTF?

Panic: You've just attacked my reaper of the cards so I can destroy your field spell. (James's side lights up, then Panics side) That's not possible

James: You uncovered Lucemon and as he's the light he can reveal your entire field to me. Now I play 'Fall from Grace', by tributing Lucemon I can turn him into Lucemon Fallen mode. (ATK**3000 **DEF**2600**) Let's make this easier on us all, destroy the castle, with Paradise Lost. (Castle falls to pieces) So now Devimon can finish this. Destroy the Reaper (Panic **0000** Snaky **1800**). (Devimon gains 300 points for each demon monster on the field.)

Panic: I may have lost but I can still **KILL YOU! **(Flames cover the arena creating a flaming twister)

Snaky: You've just made the biggest mistake of your life.

Panic: What are you?

Snaky: ME? I'm almost human.(Voltaire reference)(Eyes start glowing) But I'm not.** Demon Wrath**! (Panic goes to the shadow realm)

The flames clear then James walks down and gives starchips to Mai and Yugi. (He'd already taken some himself) Mai then leaves and the rest go back to the camp.

Bakura: So what did you do to him?

James: What do you mean?

Sakura: Panic. What did you do to the eliminator?

James: (Demon smirk) he's dying in the shadow realm.

Bakura: I've taught you well!

James: Excuse me. Who taught who here? (All laugh)

**TBC**

LW: Yay it's done. And my 1st duel written (sorry if it's bad/confusing)

Yami: Well. That went well I think.

LW: Yeah.

Amane: What's next then?

LW: I think we see Sakura duel, soon at least.

Amane: Yay!

Sakura: Bye people please R&R


	5. Ghost Stories

LW: Chapter 5

Ryou: Yay! (O_O)

LW: As you know I skip what I can't change so this is from the 2 episodes it took Joey to duel Bonz. (For abridged lovers this is episode 12)

LW owns nothing but Snaky/James and Sakura. Yugioh belongs to 4kids and some Japanese, while any YGO Abridged lines are owned by Little Kuriboh.

Name: Talking _Thinking_ {Mindlink speak} (Authors notes & randomness)

Gokura – Ghost stories

_The forest_

Tristan: Where's Joey gone?

James: (To Ryou) Maybe he's left them cause he lost to Kaiba.

Ryou: Maybe, I don't know.

Yugi: OK guys, let's go find Joey

And with that they all ran in random directions looking for Joey. Then they meet up outside a cave near a waterfall.

Yugi: Has anyone found Joey yet?

Tristan: No. It's like he just vanished.

Amane: Hey look a wallet (Picks it up, looks in it) hey isn't that Joeys sister?

Sakura: _Yeah that's her Ough, $20 take it_ (Bad Sakura).

Tea: Yeah that's her. What's it doing on the ground, outside this cave?

James: Lets all walk blindly into this cave!

Tristan: OK.

So the gang goes into the cave and finds 3 coffins

James: Yay dead people. Let me eat their souls!

Bakura: You're messed up! But let's open them anyway

The coffins are opened and skeletons fall out, landing on Ryou, Tea and Amane causing them to scream and run around madly. Yugi gets the bones off Tea, Tristan gets it off Ryou and Snaky gets it off Amane.

James: Well that was fun, let's carry on. (Walks off humming 'Land of the Dead')

Tristan: He's mad, why do we hang out with him?

Tea: We don't hang out with him!

Yugi: Because he's fun. (Gets stared at by Tea and Tristan) What?

_Later_

Tea: Are you sure we're going the right way?

Yugi: No.

James: So we're lost, right. (Steps on a switch) Ahh S***.

Yugi: Are all Irish like that?

James: Not all of them.

Then in basic Indiana Jones fashion a huge boulder came tumbling in their direction scaring the crap out of all of them. Being supernatural James was at the front despite grabbing Amane on the way, luckily they managed to stop in time to bounce off the end of the tunnel. Then most of the rest came crashing into them. Tristan then turned around and took a fighting stance.

Tristan: If we're all gonna die I want to go fighting. _**My voice gives me super strength! **_(Boulder pops)_** Holy Shit it really does!**_

Amane: I'm so glad I didn't piss myself

James: Me too, I'm still carrying you.

Yugi: It seems Pegasus likes to almost scare people to death.

James: He's an albino that can half see, of course he does. (Don't worry that's not a stereotype, mainly because there aren't enough and it's not true)

Tea: Lets keep looking for Joey before I catch stupid from those guys (Too late XD)

Later on they come across the graveyard arena along with a sobbing Joey. Yugi and the gang rush over while James, Ryou and Amane stay away because they don't really care.

Yugi: Joey what happened, we've been looking everywhere. Also you lost your wallet and it was empty.

Joey: I lost the duel Yug, now I can't afford the operation to get a new voice. And pay for my sister's new abridge voice over.

James: Don't worry about it, hey where'd those guys go? (Yeah how'd they get out before the gang)

_Later_

Sid: They'll never get through this cardboard cut-out of a boulder (trio slide it into place)

Tristan: Look another one, I'll hit it again. (Does just that) Ow, I think my hands is broken.

James: Tristan, you really are the dumbest thing in this cave. And that includes the bats.

Joey: I know, let's try move this thing. Tea push.

Tea: I'm not pregnant you moron!

Sakura: Oh shut up and push ballerina.

Tristan: Bakura, how'd your sister get so hot.

Ryou: She's 14 you peado, look the other way.

Bakura: _{You do know my sister was about 18-22 when she died}_

Ryou: _{ I know that, I'm just trying to keep him away from both of them}_

_10 minute later_

Yugi: Well this isn't gonna work.

Joey: Yeah. (Looks over) Hey! when'd you stop working?

James: About 7 minutes ago.

Joey: Let me at him…

Needless to say that ended with Joey receiving head trauma and Yugi breaking it up mainly because nobody else wanted it to stop. They eventually decided to follow Ryou down the cave into some kind of man-made corridor.

Joey: What the Hell? We must be in the land of the Mole People! (Gets smacked in the head)

Bakura: Stop saying random S***! That's Tristan's job.

Tristan: My cat's reading my diary. Which is weird because I don't own a cat (1st part belongs to Glee)

James: And the balance's restored.

Soon they reach some huge door, with 2 bald kung fu guys standing in the centre of the room behind it. (Ever wonder if they're what Aang would look like if her was an adult)

Para: We're the brother's Para-Dox

Dox: We're Pegasus's best eliminators and we're here to beat you Yugi. (They won't be rhyming because I can't rhyme to save my life and it would take longer than imaginable. At the moment my speed is the same as LK making a new episode)

Para: Even if you win, you could be lost here forever if you don't pick the right door.

Yugi: This is life threatening, Therefore I'll let James and Sakura do it for me.

Ryou: Why do you need both of them.

Dox: Though we hadn't gotten to it, this is a tag duel between Me, Para, James and Sakura. Luckily it's 2 on 2 and not a four way duel.

James: Well this could be fun. Here's some cards Sakura.

Sakura: (Smacks him) Stop stealing my cards.

Bakura: Good luck sis.

Para, Dox, James & Sakura: LETS DUEL!

TBC

LW: Well it's been ages but it was worth it, maybe.

Sakura: Don't worry, you better than you think. Probably

Bakura: Oh Shut Up! Wait till he gets a review then make him feel better.

LW: (Sarcastically) Thanks Kura, I feel so much better. The next one has Sakura duelling, this time for real. (Sorry for lying though I needed the hanger) Also I felt like doing something major to the plot, so Joey lost the duel with Bonz. Please enjoy the others I've written since I last updated this fic.

R&R


	6. Maze of Poke Digi Dueling

LW: Straight away chapter 6!

Ryou: This is a 1st for you.

Snaky: Shhhh! Major double duel, and Sakura's 1st time.

Ryou: That sounds a lot weirder than it should with you saying it.

**Disclaimer** – James's deck is Ghost Pokémon based, Sakura's is Good & Evil Digimon based. All other things are belonging to Yugioh.

Gokura Chronicles – Maze of Poké Digi duelling.

[This fic is just the duel so will mainly be them saying what their moves are]

_**DUEL START**_

(Dox-**2000** **/** James-**2000 /** Para-**2000 / **Sakura-**2000**)

Dox: I'll begin; I play 'Labyrinth Wall'. This creates a maze of walls for you to travel to reach us. Good Luck

James: (Sighs) This will be difficult. 1st to go I play the 'Intense Training' which is the only way I can use these cards effectively. Next Duskull (1600/1800) in Attack Mode. Now he'll enter 3 spaces through.

Para: I fuse 'Shadow Ghoul' to the labyrinth, creating 'Wall Shadow'. Now all monsters that enter this maze must have over 1600 ATK/DEF points to survive. Unfortunately for us, your monster has 1600 points, so just watch out.

Sakura: My move. I play 'Lucemon' (1800/2000) and he walks in 4 spaces. Also his ability allows me to trap your DARK attribute 'Wall Shadow' and because of the more Attack points, he destroys it. (Para-1800) Also I play 2 face-downs.

Dox: I set one card and summon 'Labyrinth Tank' (2400/2400) in Defence mode 7 spaces into the maze.

James: I summon 'Litwick' (1400/1000) and tribute both my monsters to play Dusclops (1800/2400) and Lampent (2100/2000). Sure neither can touch your Tank but right now they don't need to.

Para: How'd you change your monsters and keep them there?

James: 'Intense Training' is a field spell that lets me tribute summon a pokemon as long as the monster sacrificed is an un-evolution of it. And both my monsters have one more level to go. Now! 5 spaces onwards, we have a convoy.

Para: You may have beaten my Ghoul but it was just the beginning. I play one card face-down (Sorry, he's a turn behind as Sakura killed Wall shadow first time)

Sakura: That was disappointing. Well I'll just play Impmon (1200/1200) in attack mode and move him 3 spaces. He'll be fine with the company James has played.

Dox: Labyrinth Tank, move 7 more spaces.

James: I play Warped Egg (? /?) and leave it outside the maze obviously. Also all monsters will move 2 spaces.

Para: I use 'Magical Labyrinth' to separate your monsters by rearranging the field. (Sakura giggling) What's so funny?

Sakura: You haven't done a thing. The line went JSJS, meaning with the divide in the centre there's 1 of James's and 1 of mine on either side so no difference.

Para: Damn it!

Sakura: So close nut still no dice. I use the spell card 'Fall from Grace' summoning Lucemon - Fallen Mode (remember him from 4) by tributing Lucemon. Now both of my guys move 4 spaces each. That's all really. (Space glows) Ahh crap!

Ryou: Sakura!

Sakura: Not now Ryou.

Dox: You revealed my 'Jirai Gumo' which means your monster's destroyed. (Sakura – **1000**)

Para: Now she won't act so cocky brother, we just need to stop the creepy one and there's now way we can lose.

James: Now who's being cocky? It just means she can't play Beelzemon, nothing more, nothing less.

Dox: Labyrinth Tank, advance to the space behind Jirai Gumo. Move it crazy.

James: Thank you, I use 2 equip spells; 'Reaper Cloth', and 'Dusk Stone'. By equipping them to these pokemon and sacrificing them, I can turn them into Dusknoir (3200/4000) and Chandelure (2800/3000). Bye, bye monsters **Shadow Ball!** (Both monsters destroyed)

Dox: How'd you do that? (Dox – **200**)

James: Shadow Ball allows me to destroy everything in a straight line of my monster on a duel formatted like this. At this rate I think we can win in record time.

Para: I summon 'Kazejin' (2400/2200) which will combine with the already played 'Suijin' (2500/2400) and 'Sanga of the Thunder' (2600/2200).

Para-Dox: Which together form; 'Gate Guardian'! (3750/3400)

James: Ah Fuck!

Sakura: It's that bad, really?

James: Yes, there the 2nd best cards to have in this series except Exodia.

Sakura: James. What did you tell me about breaking the forth wall?

James: That Melvin (YGO A) was waiting for you on the other side. But he just wants to kill, I mean hug you. Plus I'm safe being immortal.

Para: If you 2 are finished, Gate Guardian destroy his Chandelure! (James – 1050) That is all

Sakura: Hey lizard, mind if I use your Dusknoir?

James: If it's what I think it is then you're happy to him.

Sakura: Yay! Dusknoir is sacrificed and then Lucemon can devour his DARK energy to super ultimate evolution into 'Lucemon Satan mode' (3600/4000). This happens to be the perfect monster for me and James.

James: And now for my new favourite spell card, well if we win. 'Cheating Bastard' allows us to skip your turn in exchange for 800 life points to you (Dox – 1000)

James: So I guess it's my turn? 8 turns have passed since I played Warped Egg and it's still standing which means it can hatch into the beautifully elegant Giratina ( 3700/3500) (As you can tell it's my favourite 3rd gen. legendary) Next I use shadow travel to bypass the maze completely to put her with Lucemon and your Gate Guardian. Now some people say to take it apart piece by piece, while others say blow the entire thing up, unluckily for you I side with the 2nd people.

Para: That's impossible!

Dox: Both of your monsters are too weak!

Sakura: on their own maybe, but together they can win.

Para-Dox: What? !

Sakura: Time for the final move Snaky!

James: I can't believe it took 3 episodes to beat you guys in the other world. _**(CRACK)**_ Did you hear something? Anyway, I use this card 'Conglomeration' to which is a special card for tag-team duals. It fuses your life points together as well as ours and it also merges each side's monster points in this case ours as you have one monster. (Para-Dox – 2800 Dark crazies – 2050)

[Gate Guardian – 3750/3400] {Lucemon & Giratina – 7300/7500}Bye, Bye!

Sakura: See Yah. Attack!

(Para-Dox: -750 Dark Crazies 2050)

_**DUEL OVER**_

Para: It seems you've won with a lot of luck.

Dox: It's just one duel who gives a...

Bakura: Don't even try it.

Ryou: So guys, can we leave now?

Para: You still need to choose a door

Dox: Otherwise you'll be trapped here forever more.

Yugi: So which one do we choose?

After some very helpful glaring from the immortal demon and someone who became a Hollow or Thief Queen in every other universe (I believe Sakura would have been like a female Bakura if she survived in a normal universe) the twins decided open the correct door and the gang got through. It proves just one of the many reasons for Snaky and Sakura existing in this universe; they help keep the plot moving along.

Ryou: Finally fresh air.

Joey: Get out of the way, manners say I need to be nice to your sister and James creeps me out but there's nothing that helps you.

Bakura: Oh Shut up you blond stereotype (idiot)

Sakura: Hey Snaky, I bet you $20 you beat Yami, but he still duels Pegasus.

James: The money may not be yours but I'll still take it you're on!

TBC

LW: well that's all for now. Seeing as Joeys not in the tournament anymore Snaky's gonna take his place so the next chapter will be him vs. Bandit Keith and maybe in the same chapter Snaky VS Yami. For the record there are 2 ways to win the bet, both of which involve surrendering. One where he wins the game then goes 'I give in, Yugi off you go'. The other is using Hawkins logic (See episode 42, or abridged episode 20) I wonder which one he will use.

Bakura: I bet they never thought you'd be updating so soon after chapter 5.

Ryou: Well he's full of surprises. Good luck everybody!

R&R


End file.
